


骗局

by Asuu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuu/pseuds/Asuu
Summary: ABO





	骗局

这一切都是一场骗局。

门外传来倒水的声音，Bucky坐在不属于他的床上，裹着他最好朋友的被子，缩了缩脑袋，把下巴埋了进去。他深吸一口气，上面有属于Steve身上好闻的洗衣服清香，如果他闻得到，一定也会有信息素的味道。

如果他闻得到。

Bucky沮丧地攥紧了被子的一角，他已经过了分化的年龄，大部分人到了他这个阶段还不分化的话，已经可以确定是个Beta了。成为Beta是件好事，所有人都这么说，这意味着他们可以不受信息素和发情期等困扰。只除了一个，那就是你喜欢的人是个Alpha或Omega。当然，许多Alpha和Omega选择和Beta结合，但几率就要远小于Alpha和Omega之间。Bucky听说过太多Alpha/Omega与Beta结合，然后出轨的例子，他们总是找借口，说自己一时忍不住，没有克制住本能，等等。Bucky恨透了这些说辞。

Steve倒好了水，还在客厅翻找些什么。Bucky从那些声音中听出了一些焦躁，他因为Steve的坏情绪而不安。实际上，他在谎言出口的瞬间就后悔了，可惜已经来不及，如果不是因为Steve也没有这方面的经验，再加上太过于信任他，他当场就会被戳穿。想到这里，Bucky自责得胃都绞了起来。

没错，他骗Steve自己到了分化期，而他的父母这两天都不会在家。他逃似的躲进Steve家里，看起来害怕极了，实际他确实害怕又慌张，因为他撒了一个圆不过去的谎，只为了阻止Steve去和一个Omega约会。

他撒这个谎还有一个私心，就是他想知道，当他告诉Steve自己是Omega时，Steve会有什么反应。可是现在他根本鼓不起勇气去问，从前他们只能当朋友，他还可以安慰自己因为他是Beta，可如果他骗Steve自己是Omega，Steve还是对他没有任何想法的话……恐怕以后他再也无法面对Steve。

天性使然，Omega和Alpha本能互相吸引。但是凭什么？Bucky每次想到就克制不住自己涌上心头的委屈和不满。在Steve还没有分化前，他聊得来的朋友屈指可数，Bucky是和他最好的那一个，他们曾经无话不谈。而当Steve分化为alpha之后，一切都变了，没错，Steve还是像以前那样对他，可他的注意力被分散了，因为随着他身体的飞速变化，太多的目光聚焦在他身上，他不再是Bucky一个人的。

这是好事，Bucky对自己说，你以前总是鼓励他多交朋友，现在大家终于看到他的好了，你应该为他高兴，不是吗？可是不过多久，他就没办法再自欺欺人下去。Steve一直都那么好，是他见过最好的人，其他人了解什么？那些甜美可爱的Omega，凭着先天优势迅速和Steve熟悉起来，对Steve身边他这个beta怀有敌意，这太不公平了。Bucky开始有意和Steve疏远，在Steve约他的时候，Bucky告诉他自己已经约了Sam或者Natasha。几次下来，Steve竟然没有因为这个过问他，好像这是理所当然。

对，他们各自有了自己的社交，不用互相打扰，这很好，普通朋友间就该这样。和你的Omega们约会去吧！Bucky咬着牙想。

直到今天，Natasha告诉他，今晚Bella约了Steve去她家，才有了现在这一出。

“其他人无所谓，但Bella，”Natasha对装作不在乎的Bucky说，“Bella一定有办法把你的Steve弄上床，我保证。”

“他才不是我的！”Bucky像炸了毛的猫，但Natasha知道，他反应这么大是因为她话里的内容，而不是称呼。

“随你吧Bucky。”Natasha耸了耸肩，“到时候他俩成双成对，伤心的人又不是我。”

“也不是我！”Bucky捏紧了手里的叉子喊出来。Natasha只是拍了拍他蓬松的头发，给了他一个意味深长的眼神就走了，留Bucky一个人坐在原处等着眼前没吃几口的意面冷掉。

可是我不该撒谎骗他，Bucky裹着被子想，这是个绝对会被拆穿的谎言，到时候他该怎么办？他快要哭了。

“Bucky，很难受吗？”Steve拿着水杯和他找到的一些药走了进来。看见他发红的眼眶，Steve担忧地在床边坐下，Bucky被惊得抱着被子瑟缩，被Steve误解为他身上的alpha气息让他难受，匆忙地站了起来。“我……”Steve不知道该怎么办，手足无措地看着他。“要不我还是去给你买点专门的药……”

“不！”Bucky打断他，“我没事，真的，你知道，总要经历这个的，第一次就用药对身体不太好，我忍忍就过去……”该死的，他的谎撒得越来越流畅了。

“留下来，陪陪我。”Bucky说不下去，从被子里伸出一只手，碰了碰Steve的衣角。

“当然，我当然会陪着你。”Steve急切地回答，他拿起放在床头柜上的药，小心地坐到床边，“我找到一些退热贴，听说，呃，热潮期用可以舒服一点……”

“你听谁说的？”

“啊？”Steve没明白Bucky奇怪的侧重点，拆包装的手顿了顿，“忘记了，很多人都这么用？”

Bucky没说话，吸了吸鼻子把下巴埋进被子里，显得可怜巴巴。Steve拆了药给他，又让他喝了点水，叫他躺下。

“睡会儿吧，很快就好了。”挺久以前，他身体还不太好的时候，总是Bucky在他耳边说这些话：别怕Steve，你很快就会好起来，我在这里陪你。

“我在这里陪你。”Steve轻声说。

Bucky乖乖点头，侧对着他躺下。有Steve在身边他安心多了，可以暂时忘记这个拙劣的谎言。Beta闻不到信息素的味道，但是这会儿，Bucky好像有了错觉一般，他好像能闻到Steve身上让他身心舒缓的味道。

大约一刻钟以后，Bucky热得掀了被子，腿不自觉缠绕住揉成一团的被子，翻了好几个身也没消停下来。他夹着腿哼出声，模糊地听到Steve轻轻喊他。Bucky应了，本能地朝跟他说话的Steve身上靠，“Steve……”声音已经哑了，Bucky靠到Steve身上，才舒服一些，他于是克制不住地挨得更近，手抓着他的衣摆。Steve握着他的手腕，一直在说着安抚的话，可Bucky一句也没听进去，他借力攀上了Steve的身体，埋在他的领口抽气，“要更多……”

“什么？”Steve僵住，Bucky呼出的气抚在他脖子上。

“你好好闻，要更多……”Bucky急得在他怀里磨蹭，沁出的眼泪和汗水胡乱抹在他的衣服上。

任何人的信息素都不是某种单一的味道，比如很多Omega都向Steve形容他的味道有多好闻，他已经听过许多种版本了，统统是赞美他，甚至不止一个人说过，Steve的味道是他们接触过最好的Alpha。Steve自己闻不到，所以无从证明，但如果要说他闻过最好的，那一定是现在，从他挚友身上散发出的味道——说散发太过温柔，他在热潮期，这股气味简直是爆发而出，不给Steve Rogers，这个没有经验的Alpha，半秒喘息的机会。

Steve一瞬间想起了小时候他们一起在Bucky房间里消磨的那些时光。有时候他坐在一旁画画，Bucky趴在床上看着书，Bucky的妈妈烤苹果派的香味会从门缝里漏进房间。小男孩经常没有耐性读完一整本书，他画画时间又长，Bucky会趁着他停笔思考的功夫，从背后扑上他的肩头，闹着要他陪他玩儿。他微卷的头发蹭到Steve的脸颊，有淡淡的洗发水香，和男孩身上独有的气味。

现在他的头发也蹭在他的脸上。他感到肩膀的湿润，Bucky在流泪，Steve抱住他的背，把人搂得更紧，而怀里的人明显停了几秒呼吸，然后咬着唇哽咽起来，自暴自弃地扑进他怀里。

Steve动他的时候，有一大股液体从他的下体涌出。也许量并没有他想象的多，但从未有过的体验和羞耻让他不知所措，他觉得自己的裤子一定湿透了，而Steve一定会发现。安慰的是，Steve也硬了，作为一个正抱着热潮期Omega的正常Alpha。

事情发展得太超过他的想象了，不知道上帝是在惩罚他还是遂了他的意，他确实是个Omega，只不过分化期比别人来得要晚。Bucky还听说过有到了中年才分化的人，很少见，他现在是不是该庆幸他还没有这么倒霉。

Steve的手抚在他的背上，怀里的人因为他每次都接触而颤抖。年轻的Alpha并不比他好到哪里去，他已经满额都是汗，身心煎熬，每多一秒呼吸都是折磨。他知道此时作为Omega的Bucky需要什么，但他不能趁人之危，尤其当这个人是他最重要的人。如果他利用生理需求满足自己长久以来隐藏的欲望，不要说Bucky，他自己都无法原谅自己。

大概过了几分钟，Steve感到肩头一轻，Bucky竟然推开了自己，他满脸眼泪鼻涕的，脸红得不正常，手上没多少力气，软趴趴地要把Steve从属于他自己的床上推下去。

“你滚！”Bucky扯着嗓子喊。Steve的心脏划过一阵钝痛，哑口无言地坐在床边。

“找你的Bella去吧！还是Charlie，Jessy，Tommy随便谁！”Bucky继续哭喊道。他想自己一定是脑子不清醒，才自暴自弃这种地步。“就算我在你面前发情就算你硬成这样了也不肯碰我……我讨厌Omega！我不要做Omega呜呜……Steve Rogers你是全世界最大最讨厌的混蛋……”

说到后面Bucky的声音越来越小，低着头抽泣起来。他是全世界最丢脸的Omega，发情发到神志不清，不知羞耻地往喜欢的人身上又蹭又磨，而对方除了正常的生理反应什么都没有。他呢，气成这样也骂不出什么威风厉害的话，只会哭和闹，还打不过眼前的Alpha……他用袖子粗鲁地擦着自己的鼻子和眼睛，就好像那不属于自己的脸一样。即使埋着头，Steve也能看到被他揉红的鼻头。

“Bucky……”

“干什么！”Bucky瞪起眼，蓄满水的眼睛并没有什么威慑力，通红的眼眶显得更加委屈。他咬住下唇控制自己的哭声，效果是不断耸着肩膀哽咽。Steve往前倾了身体，他努力不让自己那么有压迫感，但Bucky还是往后退了。

“为什么总是拒绝我？”过了一会儿，Steve问出这句。

“你在说什么……”Bucky松了唇，被咬过的下唇迅速回血。他半张着湿润鲜红的嘴唇愣愣地回问Steve，在浓重的鼻音下用力抽了一下鼻子。

“我约你，你总是有事。”Steve低声说，现在委屈的人是他了。“你交了好多新朋友，总是和他们在一块而疏远我……我理解，多交朋友是好事，我不该干涉你，所以一直说服自己……”

“可是，”Steve看着因为他的话睁大眼睛的Bucky，迟疑地开口，“你刚才说的话……是我理解的那个意思吗？”

几秒过后，也许更久，Bucky用比刚才更大的力气推Steve，几乎要成功把他掀下床，重重摔在地上，他一定会跳下去再给他几拳。可是没有如愿，因为Steve抓住他的手腕把他拉进了怀抱。

他尝起来真的是甜味的，但和Steve想的并不是同一种甜，如果不是因为流进嘴巴眼泪的原因的话。Steve含住他柔软的唇，不敢吻得太深，舌头轻舔过内侧，手掌虚扶着他的脖子。

“如果你现在这样只是因为被Omega吸引的话，我杀了你。”Bucky抖着肩膀哑声说，垂着的睫毛因为湿润更加纤长，“我发誓我会。”他恶狠狠地补充道。Steve只是又去吻他，回答“好”。

Bucky已经足够湿了，他不想表现得太迫切，起码不要比Steve更甚，但主动在Steve身下分开腿的举动还是出卖了他。他不敢去看Steve的腿间，他只在黄片里看过Alpha的生殖器官，那时他无法想象那种可怕的东西捅进身体里，不断涨大……但那是Steve，即使在他还以为自己是个Beta的时候，他也想要Steve。在那些羞于启齿的幻想中，他最好的朋友会把他压在床上吻，不管不顾地狠狠操他。

而现在幻想成真了，Bucky在他身下不止地颤抖，Steve把这当做是害怕，不断地吻他，温柔地和他说话来安抚。而只有Bucky自己知道，他是因为期待和欣喜，以及生理的本能反应。

Steve潮湿的唇停在他因为发情肿胀的乳房，那里敏感到Bucky仅仅因为他呼出来的气而呻吟。想害羞已经来不及了，毫无经验的Omega浑身发烫，裤子被脱下来的时候他忍不住闭了眼，内裤剥离牵扯出粘连感绝对不是错觉，感受到Steve盯着那处的停顿，竟然不知羞耻地淌得更厉害了。

Steve不可能就这么直接把自己插进去，尽管Bucky已经为此做好了心理准备。Alpha用食指碰触娇嫩的地方，好像害羞的花朵被抚摸，不断收紧瑟缩，又悄悄地绽放开来。Bucky屏住呼吸，就连他自己也没有深入研究过的那里被被指节试探性地捅入，他的动作小心又轻柔，但Bucky还是紧张地绞紧了身体。

他不知道其他Omega的初夜是什么体验。他也不知道其他Alpha有没有他的Steve这么耐心温柔。他看见Steve额上的汗水已经汇集到下巴，滴在床单上。他看得出神，被注视的人抬头回望他，凑过去俯下身亲吻他半张的唇。

“可以了，Steve。”Bucky从喉咙里发出微弱的气音，Steve没有回答，Bucky看着他浓密得能遮挡住眼睛的睫毛颤动抬起，那片海蓝色看进自己的眼睛。Steve又吻他，从来没有这么深过，而后Bucky突兀的惊叫从他们相吻的间隙中漏出音来。

感官被无限放大，Bucky绷紧了双腿撑着被他踩皱的床单，Steve进得缓慢，一点点把隐秘的穴道破开来。Bucky倒宁愿他一次性推到深处了，但他的Alpha也许想慢慢折磨他，一边欣赏他痛苦难耐的样子。

“你太坏了Steve……”他啜泣得连不起完整的句子，Steve舔掉他眼角还没滑落的泪，嘴唇移到他凸起的眉骨：“是的。对不起。”话音随着他顶到最深处落下，他想再慢一点，温柔一点，可Omega的肉穴就不断吸吮他，不知餍足地迎合他粗大的阴茎。

Bucky无声地揪住Steve早已不成型的衣角，这比他想象中疼，来自身体的深处。他明明已经很湿，Steve也耐心地扩张过，但还是疼。Steve还在吻他，他们今夜有过第一次和许多许多次的吻，每一次都不太相同。

“Bucky……”Alpha小幅度律动起来，然后动作频率越来越大，交合处因为激烈的抽插挤出淫液。Bucky被顶撞得死死攥住他的衣服，尽管Steve搂住了他，每一下都插进最深处。Omega的身体适应得太快，细密的疼痛很快被取代，前所未有的快感一波强过一波。才没多久，他被打开的身体就食髓知味，哆哆嗦嗦地祈求更多。

“Bucky，你吸我好紧。”Bucky被操得两眼迷茫，胡乱摇着头呻吟，两腿却紧夹着Steve的腰，好像在验证他的话。“还会疼吗，嗯？”Steve放缓了动作，因为Bucky点了头，两秒后又猛地摇头，咬着唇搂紧了他肩膀。他仰着头索吻，像渴极了的人舔吸Steve的唇舌，扭着腰让他操自己。Steve拽着他的头发把他重新按进枕头里，湿漉漉的整根拔了出来，在Bucky看向自己的饥渴眼神里把自己狠狠撞了进去。

Bucky尖叫着哭了出来，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉在枕头上，Steve的床今晚注定会被他乱七八糟的体液布满。他的性器贴着肚子颤抖地往外吐了几滴精液，在Bucky想碰的时候被抓住了手腕。

“Steve……”他被拉住两个手腕固定在了身侧，那里被忽略太久了，可Bucky还是不被允许抚慰自己。他不打算求他，Steve一定想要这个，他的坏心眼什么时候变得这么多，和其他Omega相处的时候也这样吗？Bucky咬着腮帮子瞪他，Steve居高临下地迎着他的眼神挑眉，放缓了力道研磨他的湿穴。他涨大的龟头每次退出再破开那片软肉都会让Bucky颤抖，瞪视变得可怜兮兮，Bucky闭上眼不再看他，喘息断断续续，Steve故意不肯给他痛快。

“啊啊——停下！Steve……”Bucky含着泪弓起身子，Steve不仅一下子把那根可怕的东西捅到最深，还捏住了Bucky的阴茎，握在手里揉搓，那力道绝不算温柔。他用力操干着，肉棒捅得噗呲作响。Bucky两手也掰不动Steve蹂躏自己的手，他被干得摇摇晃晃，力气只能用来哭。濒临崩溃，Steve收紧了手指，Bucky哭叫着射在了他手里，蜜液从连接处涌出打湿两人的大腿。而Steve没等他太久，他亲吻那双失神的眼睛，把人抱坐在自己身上，任由他忿恨地咬住自己的肩膀，握着他的胯骨重新抽插起来。

第一次Steve没有探入Omega的生殖腔，只是射在了穴道当中，暂时标记了他。他把筋疲力尽的Bucky抱去洗漱，换掉了被他们弄脏的床单枕套，一夜安稳睡到了天光。

直到他们开始迟了几个小时的早餐，Bucky才想起来问他：“你不用去跟Bella解释一下吗？”

“Bella？”Steve把人和名字对上号，叉了一茬蔬菜沙拉给Bucky，“我跟她解释什么？”

“解释你为什么爽她约呀。”

“爽她约？我和她什么时候有约吗？”Steve放下叉子，对上那张疑惑脸，“你是不是误会什么了Bucky。对了，昨晚你念出来的那几个名字——”他看见Bucky因为自己的丢脸有些恼怒，无奈地笑了笑：“我和他们，不管是OmegaBeta还是Alpha，都是朋友，好吗？Bella有男朋友了，我不知道你从哪里听说我要和她约会的谣言，那都是个误会。”

他担忧地看着Bucky变换莫测的脸，以及他咬牙切齿念出的那个名字：“Natasha——”Bucky扔下一口没动的沙拉，一拍桌子就要走人，被Steve拽住了手臂：“你去哪？”

“去找Natasha，这个骗子！”

“不准去。”Steve把人拉回来，神情严肃得要命，“你还在发情，而她是个Alpha，你以后离她远一点。”

Alpha，天啊——

救救他吧，Bucky闻到Steve身上再次活跃起来的香味。

——他身边都是些什么Alpha啊？


End file.
